your body
by shirocchin
Summary: drabble(s) part of human body./ Dari ujung rambut hingga mata kaki, Kamui memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengapresiasi setiap jengkal tubuh adiknya./ KamuKagu/ INCEST/ Rate M untuk konten dewasa./ Happy reading!


Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

 _ **[hair]**_

Rambut adiknya tidak terlalu panjang, juga tak terlalu pendek. Setiap Kamui menyentuhnya, halus terasa di telapak tangannya. Kagura selalu pura-pura cemberut tiap kakaknya mulai memainkan helaian demi helaian, menjepitnya di antara jemari. Jika sedang usil, ia akan mengepang rambut Kagura seperti model rambut miliknya. Kata Kagura, ia tak suka rambutnya dikepang karena tidak cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya.

Tiap malam, rambut adiknya akan selalu menjadi sasaran keganasannya saat mereka memadu cinta. Kamui akan menarik kuat helaian berwarna senada seperti miliknya, membuat adiknya menjerit kesakitan.

"Ngh..K-kagura.."

Rambut Kagura akan berantakan, kusut, mencuat ke sana-sini akibat ulah kakaknya yang sedang bergerak brutal di atas tubuhnya.

Ketika kenikmatan dicapai bersama, Kamui dengan senyum tak berdosa akan meminta maaf pada Kagura jika ia bermain terlalu kasar. Dengan lengan kekar yang mendekap tubuh mungil polos, Kamui merapikan setiap helaian rambut adiknya.

"Padahal kau lebih cantik jika rambutmu berantakan, Kagura."

" _B-baka aniki_!"

* * *

 _ **[forehead]**_

Kamui tak pernah lupa melayangkan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening adiknya saat pagi menjelang. Kadang bibirnya berlama-lama menempel di kening Kagura, menunggu hingga adiknya terbangun.

* * *

 _ **[eyes]**_

Mata tak pernah berbohong. Kamui melihatnya, nyata dalam pantulan sepasang bola mata milik Kagura saat tubuh mereka menjadi satu. Meski Kagura merintih dan mengerang akibat gerakan kasarnya di bawah sana, adiknya selalu berusaha menatap dirinya.

"Aku menyukai ekspresi _Onii-chan_ saat sedang bercinta."

Lalu, dari bola matanya memancar rasa nikmat dan perih di saat bersamaan. Kamui tak pernah bisa bercinta dengan lembut. Tapi Kagura selalu menikmati permainannya. Mata gadis itu yang bicara.

* * *

 _ **[nose]**_

" _I-ittaiii Onii-chan_!"

Setiap Kagura tak mematuhi perintahnya, Kamui akan mencubit hidung adiknya hingga berwarna kemerahan.

"Jangan nakal saat kakak sedang tak mengawasimu, Kagura."

Sore itu, Kagura kepergok sedang diantar pulang sekolah oleh seorang pemuda berambut _light brown_ yang belakangan selalu menjahili adiknya. Sebagai hukuman telah dekat dengan laki-laki selain dirinya, Kamui memberinya hukuman.

"Aku tak ingin memakai pengaman malam ini, Kagura."

Seringai Kamui kadang terlihat lebih licik dari seringai seekor rubah.

Ukh! Kagura mencoba melepaskan jemari kakaknya yang masih menjepit hidungnya.

* * *

 _ **[lips]**_

Menurut Kamui, bibir Kagura yang mungil namun ranum dan berwarna kemerahan mengingatkannya pada buah _cherry_ , permen kapas, dan gulali. Manis. Hampir setiap hari ia tak pernah absen mencium bibir adiknya. Di sekolah, di perjalanan pulang (di pinggir jalan yang kebetulan sepi), di etalase toko buku, di sudut perpustakaan agar luput dari pengawasan penjaga, di kamar mandi, di tempat karaoke, di mana pun.

Namun tempat paling yang disukai Kamui untuk berciuman dengan adiknya adalah di kamar mereka sendiri. Saat tak ada siapapun. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Nnn-niichannhh...ngh..mhh."

Salah satu keahlian Kamui adalah membuat lawan ciumannya lemas. Bibir adiknya yang telah membengkak, basah, dan berwarna merah semakin membuat benak pemuda tersebut semakin kacau dan tak ingin menghentikan kegiatan yang menyenangkan ini.

"Bibirmu seperti gulali, Kagura..ngh."

Lalu suara decapan dan hisapan memenuhi kamar.

* * *

 _ **[cheeks]**_

Kedua belah pipi Kagura yang selalu mengeluarkan semburat merah jambu membuat Kamui ingin memakannya.

* * *

 _ **[ear]**_

Setiap kali Kamui berbisik lirih di telinga adiknya, telinga mungil itu akan berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Terpaan napas hangat Kamui serta jilatan lidah terlatih yang menelusuri setiap jengkal daun telinga Kagura membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu bergetar menahan nikmat.

"Biasanya orang yang daun telinganya empuk itu mesum."

"A-aku tidak mesum- _aru_. Lagipula daun telinga semua orang empuk jadi semua orang mesum- _aru_."

Kamui menjilat telinga adiknya sekali lagi, meninggalkan jejak saliva.

"Ya, termasuk kakakmu ini."

* * *

 _ **[neck]**_

Leher jenjang nan mulus Kagura tak pernah luput dari serangan bibir Kamui. Setiap pagi, bercak-bercak kemerahan hasil permainan semalam akan menghiasi leher adiknya dan hal itu menjadi alasan mengapa Kagura selalu memakai syal saat di sekolah.

* * *

 _ **[shoulder]**_

Saat teringat ibunya yang telah meninggal, Kamui akan membenamkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata di bahu Kagura. Bahu adiknya adalah tempat terbaik untuk menyembunyikan wajah jeleknya saat menangis.

* * *

 _ **[chest]**_

Sebagai lelaki normal, Kamui juga menyukai dada perempuan. Ia betah berlama-lama memainkan payudara adiknya yang berukuran sedang, menghisapnya seperti bayi kehausan, meremasnya dengan kuat dan gemas hingga membuat Kagura menjerit, campuran antara rasa sakit dan nikmat.

"Salah satu metode agar payudaramu cepat besar adalah dengan meremasnya, Kagura. Dan itu adalah tugasku."

* * *

 _ **[stomach]**_

Kamui selalu berpikir, bagaimana bayi bisa tumbuh dalam perut kecil dan datar milik Kagura?

"Aku tak ingin memakai pengaman."

Kagura memukulnya.

" _Baka aniki_! Apa kau ingin aku hamil dan memiliki perut buncit nan jelek?"

* * *

 _ **[her tight pussy]**_

Sensasi saat kejantanan miliknya diremas dan dipilin kuat oleh dinding kewanitaan Kagura membuat Kamui lepas kendali saat mereka sedang bercinta. Setiap tusukan yang ia ciptakan menggambarkan nafsunya yang berada di titik tertinggi dalam pergumulan ranjang.

"K-kenapa..ngh..k-kau selalu sempit, Kaguraaah."

"O-onii-channhh..hyaahh..nghhh."

Kagura menggeliat di bawah tindihan tubuh bidang kakaknya. Sepasang kakinya menyepak-nyepak udara kosong. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas, membiarkan leher jenjangnya menjadi sasaran keganasan bibir sang kakak. Kamui tak pernah bosan bercinta dengan adiknya sendiri. Bagimana bisa ia bosan jika sensasi sempit dan hangat mampu membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

* * *

 _ **[legs]**_

Di setiap akhir permainan cinta mereka, Kamui akan mengangkat salah satu kaki ramping mulus milik Kagura, menjilatnya dengan seduktif. Lelaki itu tahu, Kagura mudah terangsang kembali jika Kamui menggoda kakinya dengan jilatan lembut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[heart]**_

Hanya dengan mendengar detak jantung milik Kagura, Kamui bahagia bahwa adiknya hidup dan akan terus di sisinya selamanya.

.

The end

* * *

a/n : ini semacam drabble pake macam-macam anggota tubuh manusia untuk menggambarkan betapa Kamui mengapresiasi setiap jengkal bagian tubuh adiknya /tjuih/. Meski kayaknya ga semua saya masukin lengkap saya kira ini cukup deh wkwk. Ratem kamukagu untuk asupan diri sendiri dan shipper kamukagu di luar sana halooo. Semoga menghibur. Maaf ngga bisa eksplisit, takut didemo /nggak.


End file.
